Demons
by salazar's heir19
Summary: Surprises and secrets are revealed. Lucian fic. Movie verse. Reviews welcome. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Narnia or any of the characters. And I don't own the song 'Demons'. They all belong to their respective people.**

* * *

Demons come to light

* * *

I walk down the corridors of my new home smiling. Edmund and I have been allowed to live the rest of our lives in Narnia and we moved into Caspian's palace as soon as we returned from the voyage to the Far East.

That was about a month ago and in that time Caspian admitted some things and then asked for permission to court me. I said yes, of course and when we told Ed, he said he couldn't be happier that Caspian and I were together.

Thinking about Caspian made me stop and think. I haven't seen him all day. I mean, I saw him at breakfast but other than that I haven't seen him. And today is one of the days where he doesn't have a council meeting.

As I turn the corner I can hear some soft music coming from the end of the corridor. Being the curious member of the family I walk towards the sound. I can hear it getting louder and it makes me smile even more. It's a soft and simple piano tune, which makes me wonder if there are any lyrics that go with it.

I reach the end of the corridor and see that a door is ajar and the music is coming from in there. I push the door open slightly further and poke my head around the edge. What I see truly shocks me.

Caspian is sat at a piano, with his eyes closed; gently playing the tune that drew me down the corridor. He has his back mostly to the door but from my position in the doorway I can just see his face and his hands moving deftly over the keys. He has a natural talent or he has been well taught.

I step inside and close the door. It makes a lot more noise than I intend and Caspian jumps and turns around.

"Lucy? What are you doing down here?"

"I was walking around when I realized I had never been to this part of the palace before, so I was exploring when I heard music coming from this corridor. I came to have a look." I answer slightly sheepishly.

"I see." Under his tanned skin, I can see a red flush creeping up his neck. "No one normally comes down here, except for Cornelius and myself."

"Why not?"

"This used to be my parents wing. So I used to come and hide down here when I was a boy and Cornelius was the only person who knew where I'd be." He smiles and holds a hand out to me. I take it and he sits me down on an empty chair next to the piano stool. I see that the chair on his left has a few sheets of paper on it.

"Caspian, what was the song you were playing? I've never heard it before."

"Well no one but me has ever heard it because it's one I've written. And I've called it Demons." He mutters.

"It's brilliant. Cas, I was wondering if there were any words that accompany it."

He nods and picks up the sheets of paper and hands them to me. On the sheets were handwritten lyrics in his curvy handwriting.

"Would you … uh … like me to sing it to you?" He asks hesitantly.

"I would love that Cas."

He grins and turns back to the keys and starts to play again. He shuts he eyes and starts to sing.

"_When the days are cold;_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail;_

_And the ones we hail are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth _

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside;_

_There's nowhere we can hide"_

I stare at him in disbelief. I had no idea he could sing or play the piano.

"_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinner's crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down but I am, hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth"_

I let his voice wash over me as I read the lyrics in time with him. His voice is a deep tenor that is very easy to listen to and very soothing.

"_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide"_

He finishes singing and playing and takes a deep breath, but he doesn't open his eyes.

"That was … beautiful Cas." I murmur. He opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"Thank you Lu." He leans in to kiss me but gets stopped by another voice.

"Wow. I never thought you could sing Caspian." He peeks over his shoulder to see Ed and Cornelius stood in the doorway with their mouths a gape.

"No one was meant to hear this." He says as he shuts the lid of the piano and stands up.

"Why not, my son?" Cornelius says and comes over to us. He places a hand on Caspian's arm.

"I wanted to try and face my demons alone, and this was the only thing I could think of. If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go to bed." He brushes past Ed and I listen to his footsteps grow quieter as he disappears down the corridor.

"What does he mean by facing his demons?"

"You remember when he called you and your siblings back about 4 years ago?" Ed and I nod. "He was running away with a price upon his head. His aunt gave birth to a son that night and Miraz ordered his death."

"He never told us that."

"He never tells anyone his concerns or fears. He believes it makes him weak and he dislikes that feeling." Cornelius explains. "Come. Let's see if we can find him."

We walk out of the room and follow Cornelius down a few hidden corridors until we come to a large wooden door. I can hear quiet sounds coming from the other side.

"Cornelius, what does this say? I haven't quiet grasped the Telmarine language yet." I hear Ed ask. He points to a wooden sign.

"It says: '_In loving memories of their Majesties, King Caspian IX and Queen Carla. Beloved rulers and parents. Forever missed, never forgotten. Also in memory of Princess Elana, beloved daughter and little sister. Angels until we meet again.'_" The last five words were written in a child's handwriting.

"That's Caspian's handwriting. I'd recognise it anywhere."

"Yes. And I can guarantee that Caspian is in there."

Ed pushes the door open and on the bed is a Caspian shaped lump hiding under the covers. I can faintly see that he's shaking but I don't realize that he's crying until we hear a choked sob; muffled by the covers.

I go over and pull the covers away from his face. His face is tear streaked and he's clutching a few things in his hands.

"Cas, it's alright. It'll be ok." He shuffles away. "I promise Cas."

"No, it won't be alright or ok! How can it be when I have the memory of that day burned into my mind?"

"What happened that day?" Ed asks as he comes over to join us on the bed.

"Everyone says that it was a maid who found the three of them dead. It wasn't."

"Then who did?"

"I did! I was three years old when I came in and found my mother, father and two month old sister dead!" He sobs, turning over and facing us. "I had no idea what was going on. I initially thought they were still sleeping but when Elana didn't start waving her arms at me…" He buries his face in a small, white blanket with pink stitching forming the words: _Elana Lucy, 29__th__ December_.

"How have you managed to hide this all these years and stay so strong?" I run my fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"I had to. I couldn't show weakness. It was frowned up by Miraz and would often lead to bad things." He sniffles and looks up. "You are the only people who know the truth and I would like it to stay that way. These are my demons; you just need to look for them."

He gets up and moves across the room until he is stood before a large painting of four people. He reaches out to touch it then draws his hand away and clenches it into a fist. I stand behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Who are they?" I whisper.

"Don't you recognise me Lucy?" He points to the young boy in the painting. I gasp.

"This is your family?!"

"Yes. This was done shortly before that day. I believe it was finished the week before."

"You are the spitting image of your father. Now I know where your good looks come from."

He chuckles lightly and pulls me in front of him.

"You would have loved my sister Lu; she had a similar personality to you. I could tell that even when she was so young." I snuggle back into his chest as he wraps his arms around me. "That's why her middle name is Lucy. My mother told me stories about the four of you. She reminded me of you so her middle name was Lucy."

"You named your sister partly after me?!" He nodded. "That's so sweet." He grins and kisses my cheek.

"Come on Lu. Let's go." I grab his hand and we leave the room. He shuts the door after us and locks it.

We walk down the corridor with our hands clasped together as we head outside for our usual evening walk. We don't speak. We don't need to. Everything that we could say to each other is unimportant.

I thought back to the lyrics of the song he wrote. If you look in his eyes you can see his demons if you look closely.


End file.
